Conventional power delivery systems distribute dc or low-frequency (e.g., 50-60 Hz) voltages. Unfortunately, such systems require relatively inefficient and bulky converters with a fairly high part count and cost for each electrical point-of-load.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an efficient, high-power-density, high-frequency ac power system for generating multiple regulated dc output voltages for a plurality of point-of-load power converters.